Keeping it together
by Villemo
Summary: Sam & Jack talk after Daniel decides to leave the Stargate program (after Teal’c shot and killed Shar’re) Episode addition to Season 3’s ‘Forever In A Day’


**Author:** Villemo (villemo112@hotmail.com) 

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned them I would have kept going to season 16… (Sam & Jack would probably have had a couple of kids by then), *and* I would have brought Janet back from the dead (hey, it's not like they haven't done it before, well kinda anyway) But alas, I do not own them. So I guess I'll just have to keep writing fanfiction, and hope nobody sues me for it! ;p 

**Summary:** Sam & Jack talk after Daniel decides to leave the Stargate program (after Teal'c shot and killed Shar're) Episode addition to Season 3's 'Forever In A Day' 

Spoilers: well, some for "Forever in a day" I guess, but there really aren't that many, considering… 

**AN:** Although I am aware of the fact that this whole episode ('Forever in a day') supposedly was just Daniels 'dream' or something – it had such potential that I decided to ignore it ;p) NB!! This starts out after Sam and Jack helped bring Daniels 'work stuff' (at least that's what I'm guessing it was) to his apartment. They hug him and leave, and then there's this: 

(+ OFF TOPIC note: to those of you who read 'Gone', and are waiting for the sequel I promised; it is up. I uploaded it right before the whole 'fanfiction.net-breakdown'and as result it got kinda "lost"…but if you want to read it, its right here: 

  
~~oVo~~~~oVo~~~~oVo~~~~oVo~~ 

**[keeping it together]**

She closed the door behind her, hugging the leather jacket closer around her to keep out the cold.  
"I can't believe his doing this..." she muttered.  
"What..?" he asked. She just looked at him. "Oh, yes, *that*"  
"Do you think he'll come back?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly.  
"I don't know; maybe" he answered noncommittally, moving over to his car, patting his pockets in search of his car keys.  
She just stood there.  
"I just can't believe he's giving it up. I mean, what's the point in going back to some 'dig' now that he knows what, and _where_, the truth is?" she asked, an exasperated expression on her face.  
Jack just shrugged his shoulders. He'd wondered about the same thing, but...who was he to tell the guy what to do? As much as he wanted him to stay on the team it wasn't like he could force him to do 'anything'.   
And truth be told, he could relate...to that empty hollow feeling that threaten to eat you up if you didn't do something - _anything_- to get away from it - to stop it.  
If the guy thought a change of scenery would help - that it would also change his feelings of guilt, and despair - well, then Jack was inclined to let him think so. He had to figure out what to do, and how to deal with this, on his own; in his own way. It wasn't something they could do 'for' him, however much they might want to.  
Carter didn't seem to see it that way however.  
"It just isn't *right* that he's running away from the people who care about him, just when he needs us the most..."  
Finally finding, and fishing up the car keys from his pocket, Jack sighed.  
"He's just...got to deal with this in his own way. And we've got to let him Carter" he said, opening the door to his car.  
"Yeah. I guess" she muttered, for all the world looking like someone who'd just lost her best friend; which, in a way she might have, he thought.

Holding the door open he turned towards her.  
"Wanna ride?"  
Looking around and realising that the SF she came with was gone, she nodded her head.  
"Yes, thank you sir"  
They got in, and he turned the key in the ignition, making the car roar before slowing to a sedate 'hum'.   
She was looking out the window, up at Daniel apartment, a wistful expression on her face.  
"Do you think he'll ever forgive Teal'c?" she said quietly, still staring out the window.  
He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway before answering.  
"Well, I hope so… He did the right thing you' know"  
"Yeah, _I_ know…" She sighed " It just isn't fair; I mean, Daniels been through *so* much. Loosing his parent, and all those foster homes..." she trailed off, then concluded: "He *really* doesn't deserve this"  
"Yeah; well; who does..." he muttered, blinking to the right before turning onto the main road.   
He could feel her looking at him; out of the corner of her eye. He fixed his gaze on the road, staring straight ahead.  
"mmm" she finally murmured, noncommittally.  
Sensing her less than satisfied mood, he decided to elaborate.  
"Look, Carter, it's not like I'm giving up on him or anything. I just… think we need to give him some space. Some time to think. And then, *hopefully* he'll come around - come back to us- but if he doesn't…well, then we'll just have to deal with that, and…try to be happy for him I guess" he said, voicing some of his earlier thoughts.  
"Yes sir…"

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound that of the low murmur from the radio...  
"Do you know who's going to-" she hesitated "replace him? sir"  
He tried to recall the name, and actually did.  
"Yeah, some geek named Rothman, used to work with Daniel apparently, or under him I think"  
"Robert Rothman?"  
He glanced over at her "Yeah, you know him?"  
"By reputation only... But, from what I've heard he seems like an okay guy sir..."  
"Yeah, well..." he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter "he's no Daniel..."  
"No" she conceded "-of course not sir; but...I seem to remember you not being too fond of Daniel in the beginning either..." she trailed off.  
Ah…yes; she was right of course. He really hadn't been. All he'd seen was some geek with glasses and a stutter, someone who wasn't worth the time of day.  
"No" he concurred "I guess not..."  
"So- just give this guy a chance, will you sir?" she implored.  
He glanced over at her, somewhat bewildered.  
He just…*really* didn't 'get' her sometimes. Okay, quite often actually - but sometimes even when she *wasn't* spouting scientific mumbojumbo.   
He just couldn't wrap his mind around how she could argue for getting Daniel back on the team one minute; then do a total one-eighty, and try to convince him to accept his replacement the next.   
She however seemed to have no problem with the contradiction; but then she 'was' waaay smarter...and all that...

Realising he hadn't actually answered her question - she was still looking rather expectantly at him - he muttered a "We'll see...", before turning into her driveway; and waiting for her to get out of the car. Which she didn't.  
She just looked at him; a -confused, slash-exasperated, slash-slightly-amused expression on her face. How did she *do* that, he wondered fleetingly.  
"Ehm, I wasn't going home sir…" she started. When she received no reply she continued. "I was actually planning on going back to the base..."  
He turned off the engine and turned in his seat. "Well, you're home now, so..."   
She lost the 'slightly-amused' part of the look.  
"Sir, I've got work to do"  
"I'm sure it can wait 'til tomorrow'  
"Sir!"  
She glared at him, he glared right back.  
She sighed.  
"Now, shu!" he said, making a waving motion with his hand.  
She reluctantly got out of the car; fishing up her own car keys from her pocket as she did so.  
He groaned. "Carter, get in. get some rest - I don't wanna see you 'until tomorrow."  
"But.." she started.  
"If you *have to* do something, go visit Daniel - I'm not sure he'll _'appreciate'_ the company, but...   
She stared at him for a moment; but then relented.  
"Okay sir… But- just..."  
"What?"  
She hesitated a little, then:  
"Could you talk to Teal'c? – I just, really think someone ought to..." she said, concern evident in her voice.  
"Sure" he said, more to get her to release her death grip on his car door than anything else.  
"Promise, sir"  
He sighed. For crying out…   
"Geeze Carter. Yes, I promise, I'll talk to Teal'c" He suspected he *would* be doing most of the talking...   
"Thank you sir" she said; looking more than a little relieved.   
"No problem. Now, *please* release the door to my car, or I might just have to bust you back down to Captain Major!"  
"Yes sir" she said, hiding a grin; well, trying to anyway.  
Relieved that she'd got the joke (- like he knew she would), he added  
"And… don't worry Major. I'm sure Daniel will be okay, eventually. It'll just take some time, that's all"  
"Yes sir" she acknowledged with a slight nod of her head.   
And then - as she closed the door:   
"Bye sir"

He watched her slip her car keys back into her pocket, and walk up on the porch; before starting up his engine and backing out of her driveway.  
One certain thought on his mind:  
Someway or another his team, and its members, were going to be okay.   
They were going to survive, all of them. He knew, because he'd make sure of it. Wasn't that his job after all? To keep it together; to keep _'them'_ together…  
It was; and he would. Some way, somehow.

  
~~oVo~~~~oVo~~~~oVo~~~~oVo~~ 

As you all know: reviews are adored!  
(c) Villemo 2004

[oVo]


End file.
